Down in wonderland
by fey4life
Summary: When a girl wakes up in the world of naruto she has to become the person she always wanted to be, with a few a few extras like a dragon demon, spontanious powers and being a ninja. Alice, wonderland is waiting
1. Chapter 1 prologue

You would think Alice's tale of wonderland was just too unreal to happen out of a dream, right? Well that's what I used to think, Note 'used to'. That sense of what is real and what is not faded a while ago. Now I just have my 'standards' and am pleasantly surprise when I am proved wrong. I bet by now you are wondering who I am and if you are currently meeting a sane individual.

For the first question my name is Alice (I'm not kidding) and everyone calls me Allie, or used to anyway. I'm fourteen going on fifteen. I have curly blonde hair that reaches just below my shoulder blades. My eyes are brown with flashes of green, if you look close enough. I have a roundish figure that hides muscles. As for the rest you shall find out later. Maybe.

The second question, we shall see. Although I like to think that an insane person couldn't tell a tale like this one. So follow me into my personal rabbit hole. Watch your step. It's a long way down.


	2. Chapter 2 curiosity killed the cat

**Hey guys it has been a while, hasn't it? My best friend has inspired me to try to continue this story. The updates will be spastic until I gain back my all-powerful muse. This story might be a little bit mary-sueish but it hopefully will improve. I love reviews and comments on improvements I can make to my story, but please be nice.**

**I do not own Naruto I really wish I did because it would totally rock**

I ran through the meadow jumping back and forth spastically as I swung my color guard flag back and forth. I loved to swing it around and around. The silky fabric flashed through the air in a blaze of lavender glory. My ankle twisted painfully as I tripped over something round. I growled as I whirled to confront my nemesis.

_Who the hell leaves a bottle of apple juice on the ground?_

Oh wait something was pecking at the corner of my mind. Didn't I have apple juice earlier…

"Oh my dear friend, I am sorry for causing you pain" I squealed as I clutched the sweet nectar to my chest. I plopped down to the ground to enjoy the last of the appley deliciousness and took in my surroundings. The field was wide and full of flowers. My hair stirred around me as the wind swept past me. It had gotten long and hung in waves down my back. It used to be light blonde but over the years it had mellowed down into a dark dirty blonde but that just sounded stupid so I liked to call it honey colored because it was much lighter in the sunlight. I stirred slightly as I noticed a slight rustle from the opposite side of the field. I lumbered to my feet as I wandered closer to the sound but it kept getting farther and farther away.

_Curiosity killed the cat, but I just need to follow that sound._

It felt like the hand of fate had reached down and was slowly tugging me somewhere. I followed it until it started to grow weaker and less insistent. It snapped like a piece of string. I kept going; I couldn't stop, even though the pull had ended. I kept pushing through the bushes in the direction of the original pull.

The bushes parted onto a road. It stretched endlessly in both directions. A rumble started in the distance but it was too late to move. The car hit me at full speed throwing me into the air like a rag doll. I couldn't feel it at first but my body hit the ground with a dull thud that brought the pain flashing forward like a lightning strike. It seared my body in endless waves. Shadows lurked into existence as they smothered my breath and clouded my vision. My life dripped out in an ever widening circle. Finally the darkness lunged forward, snagging me in its grasp and jerking me downward. The world ended with a sickening lurch.

_**Hush little one. You are in my hands now. I will take you somewhere you were always meant to be. A place to find your destiny.**_

* * *

A silver blur shot through the forest. The hokage had ordered him and another to patrol the forest where a huge explosion of chakra had taken place. He slammed to a stop at the opening of the clearing. All the grass in the meadow had been pushed flat as if by a giant hand and at the very center lay a small body. A small girl lay in a pool of blood that was slowly leaking from a large cut on her forehead and two more on her stomach. The wounds pulsed and slowly began to knit together but definitely not fast enough if she wanted to live. The ninja leaned closer to pick her up when his eyes met with a pair of deep brown ones.

"Owwie" the girl moaned. Her eyes slipped closed as she fell back into unconsciousness. The ninja smirked under his mask as he easily scooped her into his arms. He raced back to the village with the mysterious girl in tow.

_Hmm. I have a feeling life is about to get very interesting._


	3. Chapter 3: A whole new world

The unknown girl was laid on the bed as the surrounding figures studied her with mild curiosity and suspicion from the scarred man who stood in the shadows of the corner.

"Has she awakened at all?" the robed man had moved closer to inspect her with his old but still sharp eyes.

"Only for a moment. I better tell Gai the search is off, otherwise he'll keep going for weeks" the silver haired man from earlier wandered toward the door at a leisurely pace until he was stopped by the dry chuckle of the Hokage.

"As much as it would be interesting to see how long he can run around like a maniac, make sure he gets the message."

The silver haired man grinned and rubbed his head as he pulled an orange book from his pocket, flipping to a previous page and walking out the door.

"Oh and Kakashi, make sure you don't get 'lost on the path of life' on the way there" another chuckle escaped the wizened lips as Kakashi left with a puff of smoke. The Hokage turned back to his new charge with a sense of apprehension, although he sensed no ill intent this girl had a huge chakra capacity, a capacity that had been nearly emptied by recent events. What those events were was a mystery, but if he had to guess he would guess it had to do with the flattened clearing and her still healing wounds. He leaned forward to check her stomach wounds when a glimmer of something caught his eye.

There on her side was a marking a very similar marking. It was a seal, inside it contained an unknown monster of untold strength. The shadow man twitch forward as he too caught sight of the seal

"Hokage-sama, this girl must be destroyed before she can attack the village." He was inching forward to do the dastardly task when a raspy voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What have I done that makes you want to kill me?"

The girl was now awake and watching the two men, eyes filled with confusion.

There was a soft surface beneath me as me conscious gradually swam forward. My eyes flicked open to view my surroundings. Two men were talking but in some other language that I still couldn't understand. As I listened their voices began to sharpen and warp as if someone was turning a knob in my head. It twisted and twisted until their words snapped into clarity like a taunt guitar string.

"Hokage-sama, this girl must be destroyed before she can attack the village." I couldn't see the man who had spoke but I knew it wasn't the older man who stood over me. The voice had been filled with menace, a menace the white robed man didn't seem capable of.

_Gee, what a warm welcome._

Before my brain could remind me that it probably wasn't wise to surprise unknown men, my lips were moving on their own accord.

"What have I done that makes you want to kill me?"

The two men whirled around to face me, one with eyes filled with curiosity and the others eyes were filled with menace.

"Nothing yet. How are you feeling? From your wounds it looked like you took quite a spill."

At the beckoning of his words an itchy feeling swam to the forefront of my mind, locating itself on my forehead and my stomach.

"I'm ok. Although to be completely honest I'm probably dead right now so how I feel doesn't really matter right now."

"Oh and why do you think you're dead?"

"Well I was hit by a car. And now for some reason I'm now in a strange place with weirdly dressed people."

_Weirdly dressed people who look oddly familiar_

"From our side it is you who is weirdly dressed but that hardly matters right now. You are in Konoha, in a hospital surrounded by ninjas in case you are thinking about trying anything. Not that I think you would but one can never be too careful with the care of the village.

_Konoha? Why does that name sound so familiar almost as if I had heard it a bunch of times…Oh crap_

I knew exactly why that name was so familiar; it was the name of the main village in Naruto, a TV show that I had watched off and on for the last few years. And the weirdly dressed people who I had just insulted were that off Ibiki Morino and the third Hokage, some of the strongest ninjas in the village.

_Well I just dug my grave. But why the hell am I here, how is being here even possible? By all rights and purposes I should be dead right now and not talking to imaginary characters from a TV show. Oh god their gonna want answers and what the hell am I going to tell them! "Hi I'm from a different world that you don't exist in and your fates are controlled by anybody with access to a computer and I craving to right fan fiction". Yeah I bet that would go over really well…._

My thoughts were interrupted by the clearing of the Hokage's throat. I turned to face him and realized we were all alone in the room. Ibiki had obviously been kicked out. The Hokage's eyes were still filled with curiosity but it was getting pushed aside by a seriousness that spelled my likely doom.

"Now I can sense you have quite a story to tell so you better get started"

So I told my story. My whole story. I started with average things like my name and who I was. Then I started to explain other thing like being hit by a car, which I had to explain that it was a type of carriage and I had only received a glancing blow to the side, which was why I hadn't been trampled by the horse's hooves. I told him how I had woke up here with them watching me. Then I got to the hard part. I explained that I had recognized them and that I had recognized them from a book that I had read. A book that, where I was from, wasn't real. I explained some things I knew that would prove I was telling the truth. Things that hadn't happened yet. He sat through my entire explanation with steady silence, a blank expression and his chin resting on his hands as he carefully watched me.

… And that's my story if you care to believe me."

"So you know what will happen"

Now this was the tricky part, I wanted him to believe me but, I had restraints on what I could tell him.

"To an extent. I only know what will happen from a certain view point and I don't have a solid memory so some things I have probably forgotten or didn't read about in the first place. Plus I can't tell you some things because I'm not in the original story and I alone might change some of the events not accounting for what I could tell you would do to the timeline of events." I waited in silence waiting for him to react. I hope it would be favorably but in this situation I highly doubted it.

"You have no idea how you got here?"

"No all I know is that I heard something before I passed out and then I woke up here with wounds that should have been fatal instead of minor scratches."

"Do you remember some of the techniques that the ninja used in this world? Would you be able to do them?"

"I remember the movements but theory is much different than practice"

"Well, why don't we see what you've got?"

_Oh he's on! Let's see what this new chakra body can do!_


End file.
